Tekkit Lite Wiki:IRC Help
Click here to join to our IRC chat channel! Details: Channel #tekkit-wiki on network irc.esper.net __TOC__ Introduction The Tekkit wiki chat is hosted by EsperNet. EsperNet, is an Internet Relay Chat network (IRC). An IRC network is a interconnected group of servers that consist of many individual named chat rooms called "channels". Typically, each channel either focuses on a certain topic or community and is identified by a hash-sign and the name of the channel, for instance our channel is called: #tekkit-wiki. Connecting to the channel To connect to our IRC, a client is required. You can download a dedicated client or you can use the online EsperNet webchat (here). Basic Commands All commands on IRC are prefixed with a forward-slash ('/'). You are not required to type in capital lettering for the command, but they are presented capitalized here for clarity. If you use our links to the EsperNet webchat it will connect yo to the correct channel but, if you are using a dedicated client, you will need to join the channel manually (see the official documentation here) To leave a channel, use the PART command along with the channel name and an optional reason: /PART #channel1 I'll be back later, everyone! Querying someone will open a new window in your client for conversing privately: /QUERY myfriend123 To send a message to someone without opening a separate window, use the MSG command with their name and the message you wish to send: /MSG myfriend123 Hello. Registering your nickname on EsperNet To claim ownership of your nickname, you can register it with NickServ. Registration is simple. You must send a MSG to NickServ consisting of "REGISTER password e-mail", replacing 'password' with your desired password and 'e-mail' with your e-mail address: /MSG NickServ REGISTER mypassword myemail@mail.com Once you issue the registration command, NickServ will send an email to the address you provided. In the email is a command in the format of "/msg NickServ VERIFY REGISTER YourRegisteredNick SomeRandomNumbers". In order to finish registration, you must issue the command exactly as is in your IRC client. It is recommended you copy paste the command from the email into your client. If you do not complete the verification, your NickServ account will be removed after 24 hours and you must reregister. If you do not visit EsperNet for 30 days after registration, your registration is removed and you must register again. To log into an existing NickServ account, use NickServ's IDENTIFY command: /MSG NickServ IDENTIFY mypassword Operators Operators are people who can ban and kick users, as well as many other things. Only administrators on the Tekkit Lite wiki or Tekkit Classic wiki are allowed to become channel operators. Operators are also responsible for enforcing the channel rules. Channel Rules Channel rules are enforced by the channel operators. If you break the rules below, you may be quieted (allowed to join the channel and see other people talk, but not talk yourself), kicked (removed from the channel by force, but allowed to come back), or banned (removed from the channel by force and not allowed to come back until the ban is removed). The punishment depends on several factors, including the offence, and is up to operator that "catches" you. #Do not purposely annoy other users. This includes, but is not limited to, all racist remarks and all remarks degrading someone due to their beliefs or degrading any belief or religion. Trolling is also a punishable offence, at the digression of the channel's operators (use common sense). Note:''' Discriminatory remarks aimed at disparaging other users on the basis of their race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, or other similar factors '''can result in an immediate and permanent ban from the channel without warning. #Do not impersonate people. This is a very serious offence. #No use of profanity. The offender can be kicked and/or banned regardless of a warning. Use common sense, and remember to consider the audience of the channel. #No references to sexual topics. #No spamming or flooding of the channel - Spam is annoying. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times, or things like advertising your website. Flooding is the act of typing stuff in repetitively and "flooding out" other users. Both actions will trigger an immediate silence or ban, depending on the severity and/or number of offences. Long-time users of IRC are generally treated more leniently in terms of this rule. #No abusive actions - Bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the channel. #No public logging. Although you are allowed to keep logs of the channel for personal use, releasing logs is not allowed and can only be done by channel operators if the circumstances are deemed to warrant the release. List of admins/operators All of the users on this list are administrators on ether the Tekkit Lite wiki or the Tekkit Classic wiki #Watson 777 (founder) - IRC nickname: Watson_777 Further reading You can read more info at the official esper.net documentation here.